One-shot collection
by Yoshimi-the-Dragon
Summary: Various one-shots for Hetalia. Includes a few OCs (Especially Wales and the rest of the Kirklands :3). Rated T, just in case.
1. Jar of Hearts

**Summary: Wales is finally independent and England wants him back. He doesn't want to return though.**

Dylan, or Wales (Or Cymru, as he started referring to himself once more), sighed contently. He had been freed recently, now an independent nation. Once he had been made independent, the first thing that happened was a search for a relative of the last true 'Prince of Wales' from before England basically annexed him. Once they had found an heir and set up a few checks and balances to keep the prince from being too powerful, it almost seemed like business as usual. His eyes opened as a shadow blotted out the otherwise sunny day.

"Oh, hey Arthur."

Arthur, or England, had looked around before saying, "Hey. So, uh… about this whole 'independence' thing." he almost choked on the words. "How long will it last? I want you back."

He sighed. "Forever, Arthur." he said, standing up. "I'm not coming back."

Arthur looked hurt. "B-B-But… come on, just one more step?"

Dylan stared at the sky for a bit and started to sing. "No I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret…" he backed up. "Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore… you lost the love I loved the most." He stood up, and Arthur realized just how much smaller he was than his brother. "I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time." He looked at him, his eyes seeming to show both regret and a bit of a steely strength. "Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?" He sung. When he finished singing, he turned around and started walking off. "Good-bye, Arthur. I'm not becoming your little servant ever again." He said.


	2. Chaos

_**AN: AAAAAA I GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**_

 **Summary: UK siblings get a visitor from America. Chaos ensues.**

Our cousin from America was visiting us here in the UK for the holidays. Unfortunately, as we drove through London on a quest to find Baker Street (Alfred had insisted it was either that or go search for a certain blue police box), Alfred had driven, resulting in me, Allistor, Dylan, and Arthur getting the crap scared out of us as he drove on the right side of the road, occasionally swerving to avoid cars and busses, which honked angrily at us as Arthur scolded Alfred for once again driving on the wrong side. Allistor looked genuinely irritated, and poor Dylan looked like he was halfway between being sick and fainting. Both of them were in the back with me, on either side squishing me in the middle. Eventually we were pulled over, and after explaining to the cop why we were 'being reckless', we were let off with a warning and Arthur took the driver's seat. The rest of the ride was in awkward silence.


	3. Promise

_**A/N: A youtube video made me write this. Ready the tissues and grab your teddy bear Also**_

 _ **俄国**_ _ **= Russia**_

 _ **Мой маленький подсолнух = My little sunflower**_

 _ **Привет = Hi**_

 **Summary: Yao confesses his feelings to Ivan, who wishes he could love him back.**

Yao ran up to Ivan, who was just about to leave the meeting. "Aiya! Wait 俄国!"

The platnum-blonde haired nation turned around, his cheeks burning as he said, "Oh, привет, China."

Yao smiled, but said, "I h-have to tell you something… I-I uh... I l-like you… like… love you, I mean…" the smile fell. "My government isn't very fond of same-sex couples...but they're legal, s-so… uh...will you go out with me?"

Ivan teared up, looking away as he started crying. "I...I'm sorry…" Yao's face seemed to fall. "I can't, my boss won't allow it. Kids aren't even allowed to know gays exist…" He started to cry, and there was a noise before he looked down.

Yao sighed. "Your heart fell out." He said. Ivan picked it up and started to hand it to him. "AIYA!? IVAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shushed him and pressed the heart into his hands.

"You keep it. Promise you'll never break it,Мой маленький подсолнух, da?" Yao teared up now, and nodded. "I promise." He said softly. Ivan left, and Yao watched after him, smiling through the tears as he held the heart. "I promise…" He whispered once more. "I'll never break your heart…"

Every meeting, they'd sneak out somewhere to hug, and even kiss in secret, and Ivan would always ask to see how his heart was. Every time without fail, Yao would smile and show him, saying, "It's still in one piece." and Ivan would smile and hug Yao gently.

 _ **A/N: I think my heart just broke. :(**_


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_**A/N: Aileen is my Ireland OC**_

 **December 16th**

Aileen had ran to her laptop. Francis had promised to call today from out east, and sure enough soon she got a video call from him, smiling at her French boyfriend. "Francis!" She said, happily. He gave his signature warm smile as he said, "Bonjour, mon cherie, I missed you!"

She smiled in return and said a soft, "I miss you too...are you coming home for the holidays?"

His smile grew sad and he shook his head. "I'm afraid not...but I promise, I'll be home in March, in time for your birthday." He made a kissy face and Aileen giggled.

"An' I suppose you'll be gift-wrapped for me with a wee bow?" She replied playfully as Francis laughed.

"If you'd like~" was his cheeky reply and there was a yell from his end. "I have to go, see you in January, I guess. I'll video call you on the 12th." He said. Aileen nodded and after a lot of good-byes from Aileen they disconnected.

...

Three months had passed, no video chats, no emails, no texts. There was a knock at the door and an army officer, he couldn't have been much younger than Aileen's brother Seamus. He held out a letter and said a soft, "My condolences." before leaving. She stared at the letter in my hand and closed the door before sitting down and opening the envelope, heart thudding from gut instinct as she started reading aloud.

"Dear Ms. Lynch...we regret to inform you that on January 11th, your boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy, was shot dead by enemy fire. We offer our deepest condolences to you and others mourning the loss of Lieutenant Bonnefoy -"

She had to stop reading. Everything was a whirlwind now. It couldn't be, he couldn't be dead, right? It felt as though just yesterday she was listening to holiday music and talking to him. Lyrics flooded her memory as she sunk down, despair overpowering her.

 _I'll be home for Christmas_ _If only in my dreams_


	5. Fireworks

_**A/N: This one is based on a minor-key cover of Firework. WARNING! Contains strong violence and gore. Also, insanity, betrayal, and why the fuck did I do this.**_

Dylan was supposed to accompany Arthur to a World Meeting. That was all. The topic seemed to be about energy saving, and Dylan said, "Well, um...we can invest more on hydroelectricity, there's a way to harness energy from waves, something that would be incredibly useful on areas like the shorelines in the British Isles." Nobody noticed him. Arthur stood up. "I have an idea. Hydro-electricity, it would be extremely effective along shorelines." There was a pause and someone saying, "That...is actually a great idea."

Dylan clenched his fist.

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space / You're original, cannot be replaced_

He stood up. "Actually, that was my idea." He said, voice soft yet stern. Arthur sighed.

"Sit down Wales."

By now people started realizing Wales was there, paying attention to the scene unfolding. Romania looked kind of concerned.

"It's Cymru."

"Wales you si-" there was a fell backwards into his chair. Everyone was staring.

"I _said_ -" he put the gun away. "My name is Cymru."

 _You just gotta ignite the light/ and let it shine  
Just own the night/ like the Fourth of July_

 _"_ Now. Let me elaborate on _my_ idea."

Everyone was fast to sit down, even Germany, America, and Russia, minds numb as they tried to figure out what happened. The rest of the meeting was eerily silent, save for Dylan's explaining.

 _'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

When the meeting ended he gave a smile. "I'm a firework..." he said quietly, a smirk crossing his lips.

He disappeared after that, never to return to a meeting since, though on the table carved into it was, "Cymru am byth".

 _ **Even after they replaced the** **table.**_


	6. Heartache

_**A/N: MORE ANGST BUT IT'S OKAY CAUSE IT HAS A BIT OF LIGHTHEARTEDNESS**_

Aileen reached for a broken shard of the mirror and clutched it, her hand getting a few cuts as she collected her long hair into one hand and started hacking at it. When she was done she let the pile of hair fall to the dirty floor of the old pub she was in and stared at her reflection before putting the shard down and rinsing her hand, grimacing as the water and soap entered the wound. "I'm alive an' I'm here. And I want a fucking divorce already." She growled, walking out and going through the streets. Where would she meet them? There was a group in a corner, hushed. She pulled out a lighter and one of Alistair's cigars from the pack she had stolen from the house, putting it in her mouth and lighting it before taking a short drag. She smirked a bit and said, "So what's the craic? Not with the fucking limeys, right?" One man shook his head as the other nudged him. "Dumbass! He could be a spy!" He growled. Aileen grinned. That sounded about right. "Nah, I'm with you lads all the way. So how do I join the IRA? The name's John. John Lynch." She said coolly. One of them glanced around and reached to pull out a map. "Welcome aboard John, We should be getting a shipment from Germany with weapons in a few days over in County Kerry. They didn't agree to help actually fight but we can rally our own army and take the land back up to river Shannon." Aileen nodded, listening intently as the plan was explained.

The days seemed to fly by and the news seemed to get worse. Not that many people in the bigger group agreed to the uprising, the weapons from Germany were intercepted. Even the events were canceled on Sunday. Or at least, they were supposed to be. Apparently a small group was going to continue on with the uprising, and Aileen wholeheartedly agreed to join her newfound friends. Rifle clung to her chest as she made her way through the heart of Dublin. She was fully decked out in an Irish Volunteer uniform, here with James, Patrick, Tom, Seán, and Joseph. She felt so alive. One of them nudged her and said, "John, you look on the verge of a stroke." playfully. She returned the playful smile. "I'm fine Patrick. Actually, I've never felt more alive, this is fantastic." She said. "Let's kick some limey ass!" Joseph laughed a bit at her enthusiasm. Seán punched her shoulder lightly and said, "That's the spirit, lad!"

They were going to retake Dublin Castle, but were unable to push past the guardroom, so they laid siege on the castle from City Hall. As time went on, reinforcements arrived for the British. A huge fight broke out and everything seemed to go in slow motion as a gunshot rang out and she saw Seán fall. "Seán!" She yelled, eyes wide. She barely acknowledged Joseph pulling her away and yelling to get her rifle as he tried to fight off solders. Tom pulled her to the side. "John, lad, do you need a break? You should probably sit down for a bit." She shook her head, teary-eyed before grabbing her rifle to start firing wildly. "YOU FUCKERS! I'LL FOOKING KILL ALL OF YA! FUCKING BASTARDS!" she screeched. That's all she remembered before blacking out and hearing Patrick say, "Woah, lad!" before feeling someone holding her. The next morning she woke up and was face to face with the remaining boys, gunfire still blaring in the background. Tom was the first to comment. "You're not really named John, are you?"  
She looked up confused and he pointed to the changed outfit. "We got a nurse to change you, when she returned she said, "John's a kinda odd name for a girl."  
"Oh,uhhhhh..."  
"You were shot near the chest, you're lucky it wasn't fatal. Though, I still wonder how you're up, 'John'" He said, making air quotes. She sighed and looked out. "Well we're all dead meat anyway, I may as well tell you. I'm a personified nation. I am a nation, but like a human version."  
"Well you're obviously Ireland then. If you're our country, then as your people we should at least have a real name."  
She smiled softly at the group. "Aileen. Aileen Kirkland. I forgot what my maiden name was though, I should remember it soon since I won't be married much longer."

There was a snort of laughter from James as Patrick said, "Sounds like a hell of a marriage." Aileen let out a soft hum, smiling. "Well, no clue what happens to me after the rebellion gets put down but at least if I die it's with my friends. We're not going down without a fight though." She got smiles from the others and they each picked up their rifles. Patrick smirked a bit. "Aileen, girl or not you're still like a brother to me." She hugged him and said a soft, "Thanks Patty." with a bit of a smirk as he gave her a playful punch. "Dude I said not to call me Patty." He said, stifling a laugh.

When the rebellion was finally put down, all her friends except James had died in the first two days of the executions, and she had lived. She wished she hadn't though, each night for the ten day period she cried, and for a week after as well. She had stopped eating, and didn't even talk to or look at Arthur anymore. Only Alistair would get her to speak, and it was only after agreeing to let her steal a cigar off him.


	7. Stronger Than Thou

Summary: (Steven Universe AU) Ireland and Northern Ireland are now together, and Scotland is independent as well, almost completely dissolving the UK. England isn't happy however. Based on the "Jailbreak" episode.

The gem sat alone in a corner of her cell, softly singing. She couldn't get out, though the Emerald wished she could. There was a noise and a familiar voice yelled, "SHUT UP! STOP YOUR BLOODY SINGING!" and she fell quiet. A young boy with a cowlick snuck out after the voice's source left. "Hey. I like your singing. C'mon, I'll get you out." She shook her head. "You can't the barrie-" She stopped and watched in awe as he stuck a hand through, then crawled under and made a gap for her. She thanked him, and the two ran off.

Meanwhile, another emerald stomped back and forth in his cell angrily, growling. "I've gotta find Aisling, that jerk will pay for this!" He huffed, worrying as her singing stopped. A boy ran under and held the forcefield to let the Emerald through. "Come on, it's totally safe dude!" He said, as the Emerald raised an eyebrow and simply walked through, thanking him. After much walking, the Emerald met face-to-face and ran to hug each other.  
"Aisling!"

"Seamus!"  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"No. You?"  
"Who cares!"  
"I do."

They smiled and hugged for the longest time before twirling and giggling, a blinding light surrounding them. When it cleared there was a taller Emerald, hugging herself and giggling. "Alfred! Thank you!"

Alfred was very confused. "Aileen, you're a fusion?"  
There was an awkward, "We were gonna wait and tell you on your birthday." and she looked around. "You get the others, I'll go find Arthur."

Alfred nodded and ran off, and Aileen walked off to find Arthur, before getting interrupted by a, "Oh great, you're out? And fused again? Quit embarrassing yourself, I've seen what you really are." there was a bit of laughter. "No you haven't." She said, before singing. "This is Eire, back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better and every part of me is saying Go get 'im." He looked unamused. "The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you." She materialized her green visor covering her eyes. "Let's go, just one on two." She charged towards Arthur, who had a sadistic grin as he threw a few punches at her. "Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!" She was hit, but still grinned as she grabbed the wand and snapped it, throwing it aside as they resumed fighting. "Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle" She put a finger up, playfully grinning as she taunted, "But I think you're just mad cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we've made together, we are gonna stay like this forever! If you break us apart we'll just come back newer, and we'll always be twice the gem that you are!" She kept ducking and fighting before getting hit in the face, her green visor cracking. She was still smiling as she threw a few of her own punches. "I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove! Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove!"  
Cornwall squirmed, saying, "Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" as Jett (Australia) had him tied, looking over at Marcellin (NZ) and saying, "You've got this, Marcy!"

He seemed nervous as he said, "Okay ship, turn us the heck around." and activating the controls, shuddering a bit as he started leading the ship home.

England was launched into the engine as Ireland finished her song (a duette?) and ran to join the others, hearing Alfred call out, "Aileen!" and replying with "This ship's going down!"  
The ship crashed into the shoreline of the sleepy town.  
" _Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove~"_


	8. Turmoil

Aileen seemed to stare at Arthur and Allistair, body aching all over, but the most pain, the sharp, shearing pain, was in her chest as she silently cooked dinner for the group, Dylan humming a bit before offering to help.  
"Oh, it's fine Wales I can do it." She said emotionlessly as Arthur rose an eyebrow. Seamus must have noticed a problem too.  
"Mum, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine." again, flat and emotionless. Arthur stared, watching the stiff movements that Aileen seemed to make.  
"The fuck's actually wrong with you, Aileen?"  
She seemed to let out an inhuman growl, and Dylan stepped back as he held Seamus. "Fuck off England."  
"Why are you being so rude and acting so cold?"  
"Rude? You're an asshole you deserve it."  
"Aileen, knock it off right no-" She seemed to snap, turning around and shoving him as Dylan moved away, scooping Seamus into his arms.  
"NO! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT I SUFFER! YOU AND YOUR KISSASS FAMILY!"  
Allistair moved to try and contain her, letting out a warning of "Aileen-" before being shoved off. She ran and got a bottle, smashing it on the table and holding it by the bottle neck as a weapon, Dylan running towards the steps and bringing Seamus upstairs, a shrill, "Don't look, bud, it'll be okay don't cry.." leaving his lips. Aileen stared down the two remaining.  
Allistair let out a calm, "Can we not fight? You're making Seamus upset, Aileen…"  
"Oh sure the brat's fucking upset, he's probably also brain damaged because his mom and dad are siblings! You betrayed me, Allistair, I trusted you!" She lashed out at him with the busted bottle, giving a pretty good wound before Arthur grabbed a frying pan and swung, hearing a clang before Aileen collapsed.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah it's just a..just a small cut…" He glanced at his arm and winced. "Maybe not as small as I hoped…" Arthur ran off to get a first aid kit and treat the injury, cleaning up any messes and then making sure Aileen was at least going to live before Allistair brought her upstairs, setting her in her bed and going to try and comfort the now crying child, as Dylan awkwardly went to keep an eye on Aileen.  
"Damn rebels..."

"I know, Arthur, I know, it seems despite our efforts she's still fighting back, it's not like we're trying to hurt her, just...tame her a bit, she's a bit of a wild child."

"You think? Gee, Allistair, I never would have noticed."

"I see you're a bit of a smartass but yeah, I guess I ought to try a bit harder, y'know show her we're the ones in charge."

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said calmly. "I have a meeting to get to."  
"Tell Alfred I said hi, if he shows up."

"Alright, then." He said nonchalantly, leaving after he got what he needed.


End file.
